


Three is Better Than One

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Hammocks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Pining, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Stanley Uris Has OCD, Teasing, The Clubhouse (IT), The Hammock (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Eddie is in love with Richie and Stan, but Stan and Richie seem to be doing fine without him
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 52





	Three is Better Than One

It hurt him. It hurt Eddie. It hurt him to know he wasn't the one for Richie. It hurt to know he'd never be close with Stan. It hurt to know he'd never fit with them. It hurt.

Eddie sat in the hammock in the clubhouse, Beverly squished in with him as she ranted about her latest Gretta run in, and Eddie was trying to listen, really, but it was hard.

Richie howled in laughter across the room, holding his stomach and Stan rolled his eyes. Eddie looked over and Beverly smiled a little sadly as she watched him.

"It wasn't even that funny." Stan said annoyed, though he had a gentle smile on his face as he looked at Richie.

Richie put his hand on Stans shoulder and grinned. "Well, you're right, it wasn't that funny, but it was funny and as your boyfriend I have to make you feel good about your jokes, Stan-Man."

Stanley chuckled and swatted Richie's hand away. "You're insufferable." He commented. "I don't know the meaning of the word." Richie said in one of his accents and Stan rolled his eyes again, grabbing Richie's hand gently.

Eddie tore his eyes away sadly. He wishes he could've been there. Wishes he could laugh at Stan's joke, wishes he could tease Richie, wishes he was welcome.

Eddie almost fell out of the hammock when he felt a gentle hand on his leg but calmed down a bit once he saw it was Beverly.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked quietly, not trying to alert the others across the room. Eddie shrugged. "I... Not really." He mumbled and she moved in the hammock so she was next to him now instead of across and hugged him.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Maybe not now but, eventually. And you can trust me, Eddie." Beverly said and Eddie smiled, leaning into her hug.

"Thanks Bev." Eddie mumbled and closed his eyes. Ben walked over and leaned close to Beverly. "He okay?" He asked and Eddie could feel Beverly smile.

"He will be." She said softly and Eddie heard Ben give her a quick kiss and walk back to where he had been. Before long though he fell asleep in his friend's arms.

He was awoken sometime later to voices, but he didn't open his eyes, he liked it here, it was comfortable and..... Cold now? Eddie noted Beverly was gone now but was too tired to complain.

"-you didn't tell me?" A voice, Richie's? Said. "I thought you'd... Get mad or whatever." Another voice, Stan, replied.

A soft sigh was heard and there was shuffling, Eddie assumed that Richie went to hug Stan. Knowing that hurt him a bit and he tried to fall asleep again, but sleep seemed to be slipping away now.

"I'm only mad you didn't tell me earlier! we could have avoided all this mess!" Richie said, Eddie could tell he was smiling. "Well, now that we know.... What are we gonna do?" Stan asked quietly.

"What do you mean, babe?" Babe, that almost killed Eddie with how much it hurt to hear. "Well, we're both fine with it but.... What if, you know, he isn't?" Stan asked.

What are they talking about? Eddie subconsciously started to shift in the bed and he heard the two small conversationalists silence as he did.

Eddie tried to roll over but next thing he knew he was falling out and hit the ground. "SHIT!" He yelled and sat up.

He opened his eyes to look at Richie and Stan, staring at him with wide eyes. Then Richie burst out laughing.

"Omigod! Spaghetti you should've seen your face!" He laughed and Eddie reached out and threw a stray rock at him, it bouncing off Richie's shoulder.

"Aw Eds! You wound me so!" Richie said and held his hand to his heart. "Fuck you, don't call me that." Eddie grumbled out. He hated it..... But he actually really liked the nickname, not that he'd ever confess to it.

"I will call you as I please!" Richie said and laughed, joining Eddie down on the ground. Eddie rolled his eyes and looked over at Stan, who was flushed.

"Uh, Stanley you okay?" Eddie asked and Stan blushed harder, his hand picking at the edge of his shower cap. "Yeah I'm fine, its nothing. Are you okay though you did just fall."

Eddie bit the inside of his lips. There was something he wasn't telling him, something he didn't trust him with. Eddie looked at Richie, who gave Stan a knowing look and suddenly Eddie felt like he was imposing.

The two had just been talking before Eddie had fallen out, he had interrupted their conversation. He was imposing, he didn't fit, he shouldn't be here with them. He should leave but....

Eddie didn't want to. Yell at him for being selfish but.... He liked this, being with them, and they themselves hadn't kicked him out yet so.... He should be fine.

"Yeah I'm good, a little bump never hurt anyone." Eddie said and plastered on a fake smile. Richie laughed and shoved Eddie's shoulder a bit. "That's my Eddie Spaghetti!!!" Richie said and Eddie punched him.

"I told you not to call me that!" Eddie said and then suddenly the two were wrestling, as most of their conversations went and Stanley very audibly sighed as he watched.

The two tumbled around on the ground, Richie laughing and shouting out teases and Eddie trying to tease back as they shoved and kicked at each other.

Soon though, as every stereotypical fight in a fan fiction goes, Richie had Eddie pinned down underneath him.

"Let me go you turd!" Eddie said, smiling as he tried to push Richie off. Richie had his arms pinned down by his wrists and sat on his upper thighs.

"Never! You can't ever escape my evil clutches Dr. K!" Richie spoke in a British accent.

"Why does any conversation between you two end like this?" Stanley asked and Eddie blushed, turning his head at the reminder Stan was here.

Stan. His crush. Richie's boyfriend. His other crush. His other crush who was on him. Richie is on him. Richie is really close to him.

If Eddie was a vine he'd be making the windows start up noise as all of these facts finally clicked in with him. Shit.

Stan must've noticed the change because he moved forward a bit and tried to tug Richie off. "No! Stan how dare you join his side! Come back to the dark side! We have cocaine!" Richie joked and Stan rolled his eyes once more.

"Richie..." He mumbled out and cast a glance to Eddie. Richie looked down at his blushing friend and it suddenly clicked. "Shit." Richie mumbled and Eddie flushed even more.

Richie still didn't move however, in fact he leaned a little closer. "Rich..." Stanley mumbled again and Eddie looked into Richie's eyes.

Something was broken, something's new. Something's different now. The air has tension, feelings are almost out. Eddie feel selfish for not wanting Richie to move, for also wanting Stan to be in his place, for invading their personal bubble.

"Sorry." Richie said in the softest voice as he moved off of Eddie. The room was so quiet, Eddie's ears buzzed. Stanley started to mess with his shower cap again and Eddie slowly backed away from the two.

The three sat in awkward silence, no one saying anything. What had just happened.

Eddie looked at his sneaker, noticing one was untied. How long had it been untied? Eddie busied himself with retying his shoes but his emotions were so out of control and his head was swimming with thoughts he only succeeded in untying them before he froze.

"What's the matter Eds, forget how to tie a shoe?" Richie tried to joke, but his voice was too soft. Eddie flipped him off and Stan moved forward, taking the shoelaces in his hands and tying them together. Eddie frowned, now his right shoe felt tighter than his left one. He didn't say anything.

Eddie stood up and Stan and Richie followed. "I should go home, my mom's probably had like five heart attacks by now." Eddie turned to leave but someone grabbed his arm and he turned.

"Wait uh, we.... We should talk." Richie mumbled and Stan nodded next him. Eddie looked between them. Stan seemed uncomfortable, Richie was embarrassed, both of them red but Richie held a determined look in his eyes.

"What about?" Eddie finally asked and Richie bit his lip. "Its hard to explain we just, we need to talk about what just happened." Richie stated, looking at his shoes.

They don't want to talk to you anymore. They hate you. Its obvious you like them. They are gonna tell you to stop. Why'd you have to be so obvious. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You shouldn't have been selfish-

Eddie could feel his lungs failing and he looked at Richie. "Okay," he said in a small voice.

Richie bit his lip and looked at Stan, who rubbed the back of his neck.

"Eds, let's sit." Richie and Stan moved over to an area and sat on the ground next to each other and Eddie took a spot in front, not looking at them.

"Eddie-" "We both have a crush on you." Richie interrupted Stan who lightly hit his shoulder. "Asshole." He mumbled and Eddie raised and eyebrow.

"You... What?" Eddie asked. "No, this is a joke right? A prank? Not funny guys." Eddie started to stand but Richie reached out and grabbed his hand.

"No its not a prank. I.... I have a crush on you, okay, well, okay I'm in love with you. Have been for like seven years." Richie stated.

"And ive liked you for the past year now." Stan said, looking at the ground.

Eddie blinked. "Are you fucking with me?" He asked and Richie grinned. "No but I'd like too." He said and winked. Eddie flushed and punched his leg.

Eddie turned to Stan. "You're being serious?" He asked and Stan nodded. "We didn't know how to tell you, but this seemed like a pretty good moment to."

Eddie fiddled with his fingers. "I....." He inhaled deeply and rushed forward, wrapping Stan up into a hug.

They two fell backwards so that Eddie was resting top of him and Stan let out a breath of laughter.

"Hey I want in!" Richie whined and plopped himself on top. Eddie let out an "umph" but giggled as Richie hugged him tightly too.

"I like this." Eddie mumbled, face pressed against Stan's chest. Stan smiled softly. "Me too. Now someone else can help me suffer through Richie's shit."

Eddie and Stan laughed and Richie let out a noise of complaint. "Oh great! Now I'm gonna have two people teasing me!" He whined.

Eddie giggled. "We do it because we love you." He replied softly and he felt Richie smile against his back.

"Love you too Eds."

Stan moved his head a bit and made a slight whining noise and Richie chuckled. 

"Love ya too, Staniel." Richie said and Stan smiled

**Author's Note:**

> YOINK. It's been a year and I'm still crying over the clown movie


End file.
